


Arise And Awaken One Shots

by Silvermoonlight_GJ



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoonlight_GJ/pseuds/Silvermoonlight_GJ
Summary: Two Fate one shots for a friend of mine.





	Arise And Awaken One Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sha_Yurigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_Yurigami/gifts).



> Disclaimer. These are two one shots regarding characters from Fate and are a gifts for a friend.  
> Disclaimer. These one shots contains violence and swearing, as well as sexual situations including same sex.  
> Disclaimer. The characters in this story are all copyrighted property of Type-Moon.

_A Place_ _Far From That You Call Home_

I can feel the gentle breeze on my face which means I've crossed over once more in to the land of death, I've been here before I know where I'll be I'll end up in my Mommy's stupid plain of existence with her stupid chapel as she tries to proclaim she still matters.

That Artoria Pendragon, my father – a woman who can farther children as she has those sexual organs permanently thanks to her deal with Merlin – somehow wronged her and that she's the victim even though in death nothing matters anymore and unlike her I'm a heroic soul but one who is caught in limbo who can never reach heaven because I'm still the treacherous knight.

Its funny how you can be heroic yet still condemned, but that's life I guess and yet in the moment I'm sad because I'll never see Kairi Sisigou again. Mage was something of a fucking weirdo but I kind of liked him.

He was a good friend and a good master and he was one of the few to ever say I was a good servant and I hope he finds his daughter unlike us normal souls pass over into heaven where they either stay or go on to be reincarnated so maybe I'll see him again in some other life in the future though he may not remember me, I'll always remember him. Though I won't deny that I prefer beer over his cigarettes they taste like shit and make you cough.

That is the price for being a heroic soul the lives of mortals pass you by. You're in their world for the Grail Wars but when you're resurrected again they're long gone and the world is changed. The language the clothes the views of sociality and you never quite fit in – yes you learn your master's language – you just observe and try to get by and hope that they are kind and want to understand you and are not interested in you as a tool or view you as property or worse like your some fucking slave.

It's probably going to be a fucking decade before I awaken again so now I guess I have to listen to moms bitching for another decade might as well wake up and face the music.

Mordred opened her eyes slowly watching as the world came into view only to watch as a light blue sky came into view. She felt herself freeze, okay something wasn't right here she normally woke to a huge decaying church and a faded red sky with grass and trees that were stuck in autumn and where there was never any sunlight or green grass.

She turned over fast not really thinking as she grabbed her sword feeling her armour come over her body slotting and cracking into place at lighting speed everything but the helmet as she looked around her realizing that her armoured hand was placed on green pure grass.

She could even smell the summer aroma and hear birds chirping as well as see long stretching meadows bursting with flowers and wildlife while in the distance a huge white castle stretching up like spires to the heavens – its red and gold flags swaying in the breeze. She felt her breathing get faster what the fuck was this? This wasn't the valley of the cast down heroic souls!

"You need not be afraid this is Avalon."

Mordred froze recognising the voice though it had been decades since she'd heard it that soft but stern voice that had once commanded all the knights of the round table, the voice of the person she had admired so and been so crushed when she had been rejected even though she was this woman's child, this woman she called father.

She slowly turned around feeling so much emotion run through her at once nervousness fear and uncertainty.

She stopped seeing the woman who was about her height dressed in her clothes with its silver chest plating and royal blues with its long dress with armour and armoured boots and legs along with the gold edging and armoured hands and arms and the thick king cape with its white animal fur edging though there was no grown only the long blonde hair which was a similar shade to her own.

The woman's light teal eyes stared into her own intensely but her face remained unreadable as she held Excalibur in one hand.

She narrowed her gaze keeping her eye on her sword hand as she felt her own grip Clarent tighter. Okay maybe she was just going out of her fucking mind but nothing about this felt right maybe daddy was here all over again to put her in place and she hated the woman's sword hand it had always been far quicker than her own. She felt her hand go to her chest before she could stop it as the memory flashed in front of her eyes of the holy lance being shoved in with agonizing force.

The part they never tell you in myths is heroes remember the first time they die more than any other they remember the blood and breaking of there bones and the metal as it slices through there internal organs.

They remember falling to here knees as blood pisses out like a barrel of beer that's uncapped and seeps in the earth turning it red. They remember the falling to earth as everything goes quite as their life drains away and they look up at the sky and feel their regrets and I remember this woman looking down at me as I died and her face still being unreadable as I stopped breathing and it all turned to darkness, it's not something I want to repeat again not even in death.

I look at her as I speak through gritted teeth trying to not show that I'm afraid. "I assume then father I'm here in fucking error and you're here to correct that?" I watch in surprise as her sword hand lowers slightly as she speaks again. "No you're here because it seems you seem to have learnt a valued lesson that has given you reform."

Mordred couldn't stop herself she laughed though it was cold and unhinged as she raised her sword feeling it ignite with light. "This has to be some kind of joke because last time I checked I was the traitorous knight!"

Artoria breathed in deeply looking into her daughters green eyes which were utterly unhinged and full of conflicting emotions. "Then it would appear that maybe even the traitorous knight can be redeemed."

She paused for a long moment before speaking. "It would also seem that I got to watch your last adventure in great detail – you see Ruler was rather worried about you being in the Grail War so she activated the seventh seal on her cross pendent which normally means if a servant looses his or her self in battle and tries to rule the world another can come and subdue him or her and take over in their place."

Mordred eyed her in disgust. "Why am I not fucking surprised!?" She raised her armoured hand. "Just like the little religious zealot Ruler to think I would be scum and betray the Grail Wars!"

Artoria breathed in deeply. "No, she was concerned by your behaviour yes but by the end she came to respect you, but like you she has been placed onto a plane of existence that even I can't see or reach as it's far beyond the bounds of Avalon and the heroic valleys all I know is she's searching for someone."

Mordred felt her fingers grip her swords hilt tighter. "Well isn't that covenant."

She eyed her farther. "Why are you here?" Artoria looked at her for a long moment. "Because I want to be here to greet you, as hard as you might find that to believe…." Mordred lowered her sword, was this some kind of really bad joke?

Despite coming to terms with some of her inner feelings regarding her father she was far from over those feelings or ready to have this conversation right now. "Oh fuck off, you don't even like me, you never thought I was ever good enough to be King!" She paused raising her blade. "Plus you're not a man, really you just pretend to be one in reality you're a woman with a dick Mom loved to tell me that in the valley of fallen heroes and sometimes I forget it when they resurrect me, but when I return I always remember."

Artoria breathed in annoyance unable to hold the anger back. "I only had a penis for one night!" She paused feeling the utter frustration hit home before speaking again. "This is why I hate your mother, she twists things, she likes to turn me into the villain when I was the victim she enchanted me I thought she was Guinevere!" She breathed in sadly. "But she wasn't and getting the heir I wanted was all for nothing."

Mordred eyed her in disgust. "Well life's a bitch and then you die welcome to the club dad." Artoria narrowed her gaze. "You also have no right to bring up gender with me since you hid yours behind that magical helmet!"

Mordred raised her armoured hand. "Yes because mom told me it was essential and that I'd never be accepted as a woman!" She narrowed her gaze. "Yet a woman posing as man can still be king so I guess that's the pot calling the kettle black right dad? You could have changed that if you wanted though right but you never did."

She felt her teeth grind together as she punctuated her next words. "Maybe the reality is you're just always pissed off because Merlin isn't the noble guy you though he was and he shafted you the same way he shafted my mom and played you off against each other and you both fell for it!"

Artoria moved closer. "This is why you were never King Modred, this is why I could never let you rule, a king must be everything he must be a god he must show no weakness to his people and must not show such anger!"

Mordred turned to her. "Oh yes and if I recall that made you miserable! I saw you sitting there most days lost in your books or a glass of wine….I saw your marriage to Guinevere was a sham, she never loved you and didn't sleep with you, I saw you pull in chambers maids and male cleaners to your room on those long nights at the time I just thought you enjoyed your sex a little flavoured until mom told me the truth in limbo that you were so desperate for someone to like you or even love you outside of being king!"

She looked down feeling a twinge of sadness which she tried to hide. "It's why even though you hate that you were enchanted and felt utterly violated a small part of you wishes and still wishes you could have that kind of love again." She raised her sword slowly. "Well you know what I fucking wished? I wished you'd loved me like a true father just once in your miserable rotten life! Because I never stopped admiring you, to me you were the perfect king to me."

Artoria put a hand to her face trying to reign in the emotion which truly stung now. "I could never tell anyone what happened in the castle with your mother that it was none consenting and that I was weak for not seeing the truth. If I told them they'd laugh at there king for being weak they'd see that I could be toppled."

Mordred eyed her in annoyance. "And yet I'm the one who tried to topple you and I was born regardless of whether you wanted me or not and I had no choice!" She felt a cold smile form. "For better or worse I'm the fucking bastard child you both made but I'm not the one you care about."

She swung Clarent only for it to smash into Excalibur causing sparks to fly, she knew it was wrong in her head she had not wanted to go this way but the pure anger of being here was getting to her the uncertainty of everything and the fear at facing the one person she loved and admired yet still hated and felt betrayed by.

Ah what the fuck did it matter? She was here by some mistake anyway and her dad considered her a mistake so maybe she could just die again and leave this place which she didn't belong in anyway.

Artoria eyed her daughter forcing her back only for there blades to smash again, there was a small part of her that was impressed the last time had been so short because her daughter had no focus, but now she was focusing.

She forced her foot in further into the grass only to dive out of the way as Clarent swung over her head but her child still had not learnt to watch her sword she slammed Excalibur forward straight in to her face ignoring her cry of pain as she stumbled back blood running down her face.

The next moments came swiftly as she slammed her weapon up throwing Clarent clean from her daughter's hand watching as it came down landing close by. She eased up the Excalibur so her daughter could see it as she pointed the blade at her chest armour watching as she held her bleeding face. "Do you want this?"

Mordred grabbed the end pushing it up from her chest to her throat. "I'll make it easy for you this time dad! You can just shove it in because I'm not in the mood to have your holy lance shoved into my stomach a second time around!" She ignored the cold blood on her face that was why she was foolish she couldn't win then and now was no different.

Artoria breathed in sadly. "You are a foolish child who misunderstands." She grabbed her armoured hand. "But you are my child." She eased her daughter's armoured fingers around the hilt ignoring her utter shock as she stared at the blade for a second in awe watching as it started to pulse with light turning the burning red bands on her armour to piecing blue.

Mordred’s face suddenly changed to sadness as she threw the sword watching as it landed close to her own as the words came out sadly as her armour returned to normal. "I don't want your sword or your fucking kingdom."

She felt her armoured knees hit the ground. "I never wanted it…" Artoria moved closer to her daughter who suddenly looked so lost and uncertain of herself she hoped now she'd finally have the answer she already knew but she wanted it from her own daughter's mouth. "What do you want Mordred?"

Mordred looked at her armoured hands only to put them to her face she hated to cry she hated to show weakness but all she could feel was the turmoil of her own emotions. "I just wanted you to be happy!"

She looked up painfully. "Because you were never happy, all Excalibur brought you was pain, all the kingdom brought you was pain." She lowered her head sadly. "And in the end all I brought you was pain." She breathed in painful. "I just wanted to see you smile just once or to be happy and not sit on your throne being miserable."

Artoria slowly knelt down so she was on her daughter's level as she spoke calmly. "Then it may shock you now to know I'm happy." She watched as Modred looked up the utter confusion on her face.

She raised her hand wiping away the tears which were slightly mixed with blood. "I'm happy to see you be redeemed and be a good enough to be a King, to die just to give others a chance to defeat an out of control Ruler." She raised her hand, pointing at Excalibur. "You see you are only ever good enough to pick up that sword when you don't want it, I didn't want it, I just wanted others to be happy like in my vision and I thought their happiness would make me happy."

She raised her hand running it through her daughter's lion mane like hair. "But here's the thing as Excalibur brings you is pain, it's why I enjoy the limbo of Avalon as here it feels more like a dream but it's lonely." She eyed her daughter. "But now I know I'm going to spend it with you and you are worthy off me and it won't be so lonely anymore."

Mordred breathed in painfully. "You really want me here?"

Artoria wrapped her arms around her pulling her close watching as her daughters armoured faded away revealing the red clothing underneath as she started to cry hard into her shoulder. "Yes I want you here Modred more than ever because despite everything you are my child and I want to get to know you."

By Silvermoonlight.


End file.
